


Attracting Trouble

by Mitskicchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Eventual Plot, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Little Bit Crack, Some angst, haha what am I doing, how to humor, how to tag, i crai, khr hell, non mafia Tsuna, tsuna attracts trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskicchi/pseuds/Mitskicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack, eventual plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted in my FF.net account, but since I made an AO3 account to look for more fanfics, I figured- why not post this here? So yeah. More will be explained below!

Tsuna had always wondered if he had done something terribly wrong in his past life to deserve...this. Whatever this was. It was hard to describe his life, but Tsuna figured it was a mixture of a train wreck and an accident waiting to happen. He simply attracted trouble like magnets, from being the target of his classmate's teasing, meeting the strangest people, getting into the most impossible situations and  _somehow_ \- always tripping over himself.

Okay. So maybe that last bit wasn't  _really_  trouble since that was his own fault, but everything else still stands! He must have had brutally murdered someone before, or even worse- subjected someone to  _torture_  or something. Yes. It was just  _that_  bad!

For instance, currently- he was being glared at by a  _very_  scary skylark while being surrounded by a bunch of armed middle school students who wanted to beat said skylark up and him in connection.

Tsuna wondered if the Gods hated him or something.

His day had started off so normally too, just how did it escalate so quickly? He had just finished school- with his normal daily doses of teasing and taunts- and had been walking home when he happened to come across a fight that was about to start. The brunet had tried so very hard to become invisible. (It never worked! Never!) He had then somehow managed to trip over his own feet and crash into the tonfa wielding boy. Logic just didn't apply to the brunet much to his displeasure.

Oh. Did he mention that the tonfa wielding boy just so happened to be Hibari Kyoya, the demonic self appointed carnivore of Namimori?

No? Well then now you know.

Tsuna wanted to cry and simply curl into a ball as the skylark continued to glower at him with obvious irritation. He didn't mean it! Honestly, it wasn't his fault that he crashed into the boy and ruined the mood, nor was it his fault that the skylark had gotten laughed at for almost falling over at the impact!

..

..

Okay, maybe it was...but still!

He glanced at the seething skylark fearfully, feeling an unknown weight lift off his shoulders as the raven turned his attention elsewhere.

The middle school students surrounding them eyed each other warily, hesitant to jump and attack Hibari after he had shot them a furious glare for their laughter. Little kid or not, the brat was still a vicious demon.

One suicidal teenager decided that they had the numbers and advantage while the elementary schooler only had a pair of tonfas and a tiny brunet who looked like he was about to wet his pants. (Which wasn't too far off actually, Tsuna  _was_  about to wet his pants.)

Needless to say, he was proven wrong when said pair of tonfas brutally  _smashed_  into his stomach, making him keel over and hurl.

Seeing this, the five other pre-teens jumped in to help.

One by one, the older boy casually beat them down until only two were left. His movements were smooth, yet jagged at the same time. It was sharp and remorseless, and practically screamed 'Hibari!' Tsuna felt the shaking of his hands reside as his grip on the textbook tightened as he observed the skylark with wide eyes. While he was  _absolutely_  terrified, he couldn't hep but feel a bit of awe at how strong the older boy was. It was simply amazing. And very brutal and bloody of course. A part of him was  _screaming at him to get out while you can!_ But he was stuck. Just frozen stiff. From fear?

No. Because it was...thrilling?

The unlikely answer made his stomach drop.

The skylark ducked underneath a swing of a pipe, and shifted closer to the taller boy with a smirk. Spinning around, he caught the boy in the chin with his tonfa. The older boy let out a curse before he attempted to bring his pipe down once more.

It was at that point that Tsuna felt that something was off. Something was wrong, there was something missing?

Amber eyes widened as he looked around.

 _Wasn't there another boy?_  There had been two... or had that just been his imagination? Had it just been an illusion he had seen because of his fear? His gut protested, and Tsuna shook his head. No! He was right, there had been another one, but where?

Caramel eyes darted to another figure who was slinking behind the raven haired male and the brunet moved without thinking. Tsuna tossed the text book he had a death grip on and the boy yelped when it hit him square in the head. Steel eyes gleamed and the skylark grunted, throwing one of his tonfas at him and knocking the boy out. He then finished the blond in front of him with a well placed jab and kick.

Silence filled the air as Tsuna scurried over to his textbook. He sighed in relief as the book didn't seemed to be damaged. The brunet tucked the book into his bag before noticing Hibari's stare.

"I did not need your help, Herbivore," the raven haired male hissed, bringing out his tonfas.

The brunet flinched at the dark tone, feeling his hands tremble nervously. He had hoped that the older boy would've left him alone, but of course he couldn't have that. Nothing ever seemed to be easy for Tsuna. "I- I'm sorry!" he squeaked, cheeks flushing. "I a-" Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing, why oh why was the skylark so scary? "...accidentally tripped. And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"

The skylark rose a brow at this, but showed no signs of moving. "Hn." The brunet stared at the floor nervously, feeling rather pathetic. There was a reason why he was known as Dame-Tsuna throughout the school after all. Now he was probably going to get 'bitten' to death and teased by his classmates again. He bit his lip, toeing the ground. He didn't dare run away lest he angered Hibari, plus- the brunet had a feeling he wouldn't get far anyway. But-

 _Duck._ Caramel orbs widened in surprise. His instincts were screaming and he obeyed clumsily, feeling something whistling through the air, piercing the edges of his hair. Tsuna glanced behind him uneasily and spotted a tonfa laying innocently on the ground. He blanched before whipping his head back to Hibari who seemed to have a gleam of interest in his cold steel eyes.

It was in this moment that Tsuna had a mini flash back in his head.

He had once asked his father what 'trouble' was, of course he had said something along the lines of "Whats twoble?", but that had nothing to do with it what so ever.

His father had laughed and responded jollily.  _"Trouble is a problem, a difficultly. Something annoying to deal with."_ Iemitsu had also cooed and called him 'tuna-fish', but the boy crossed that out and banished the nickname to the depths of his mind. He would  _never_  answer to  _that_. His father had came home to visit that week, and the brunet hadn't heard from him since then. But the definition had still latched onto him since Tsuna had a feeling that it was going to be important in the future.

The seven year old knew without a doubt, that Hibari Kyoya was  _definitely_ trouble.

* * *

He could feel it.

The deep stare that seemed to drill holes into his head. Or was that a glare?

He really couldn't tell, but Tsuna was leaning more for the glare since that seemed more appropriate for the infamous skylark.

It seemed that ever since that not so fateful day, Hibari had taken an unfortunate interest in him. The older boy had sharp eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere. (From a far of course. But  _everywhere_. It was driving him  _mad_.) Said brunet was quite freaked out, panicking whenever he felt the skylark's gaze on his person. (Which happened quite often to his dismay.) It was an uncomfortable prickling sensation that made him feel quite awkward at the attention. Well...at least it seemed like Hibari wouldn't beat him up or punish him. That was the one silver lining.

For now, that is.

.

Tsuna squirmed in his seat uneasily, mindful of the leg kicking the back of his chair. He sighed, twirling the pencil in his hand absently before clumsily dropping it. Ugh, even pencils hated him. He tried to focus on the teacher speaking- but couldn't, so the brunet ended up staring out the window listlessly instead. He couldn't wait to get back home. It was his one safe haven after all.

( _Away from the dark looks and sneers, from the numerous jeers and name-calling, away from the disappointed looks from his teachers and those cold yet burning all seeing eyes._ )

He couldn't wait to get back home.

.

Once school ended, oddly enough, he didn't head straight home.

Tsuna had headed off to the swings in the park instead. He had forgotten.

_Swing up-_

He had told mum that he would be home late today.

He had lied. Lied and said that he was going to play with his friends. It was a pointless lie, he knew- everyone knew that he didn't have friends after all. But he wanted so desperately to pretend, to try to ease her worries at least.

_Swing down-_

Each day his heart seemed to become more heavier and weary, the brunet somehow knew instinctively that this feeling inside was not normal for children who pranced around and played together. He was ashamed and frustrated with himself for his 'Dame-ness', angry that he would disappoint his mother in such a way. She had always smiled at him and said that he worked hard enough, but the brunet could see that quick flash of disappointment. His horrible grades and clumsiness...

_Swing up-_

The brunet blinked, looking up at the sky while he swung his legs easily. It'd be nice to have wings, he thought randomly. What would it be like? To soar across the sky. Preferably on a trustworthy flying robot, because wings could break- they were flimsy unlike the strong robots. With seat belts of course. The thought made him laugh. Robots were strong. Robots could not be hurt.

But he was human. Humans could get hurt, but they also could get back up again, right? The simple thought gave him comfort.

Glancing at the reddening sky, Tsuna grabbed his bag and continued home.

* * *

"I'm home," he greeted as he opened the door, the soothing scent of tea drifted into the air as he padded towards the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana welcomed joyfully, smiling as she turned on the fire. The brunet smiled at his mother, feeling happier now that his mother was happy. He exited the kitchen and started his way upstairs, hearing a muffled yell from his mother. He blinked, but brushed it aside as he continued up the steps. He would ask about it later. Spotting the door to his room and the familiar tuna fish ornament, he allowed himself a tired smile.

He could finally rest.

* * *

Sawada Nana was quite pleased. Her baby had finally made a friend! Such a pretty friend too~ She continued to hum as she stirred the pot.

Oh! She should at least notify her son right?

"By the way, Tsu-kun! Your friend is in your room!"

She blinked at the lack of response but decided to just shrug it off.

Perhaps he was simply too tired to answer.

* * *

The moment Tsuna entered the room, he felt the familiar prickling sensation. He furrowed his brows, it couldn't be...right? He whipped his head up, staring at the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

He then proceeded to slam the door shut.

Then opened it up again.

Nope. It was not an illusion.

The raven haired male was still sitting on the floor, sipping tea. He looked rather annoyed though.

Tsuna blanched, shutting the door. Again.  _WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?! How_  did he get here? Did his mother just invite him in?

The brunet gulped, tentatively opening the door again.

He was met with a tonfa to the face.

Right, he had somehow forgotten that Hibari was quite an impatient person. Rubbing his throbbing face, he cautiously picked up the tonfa and greeted the skylark stiffly. "H-hello Hibari-san."

"Hn," he took the tonfa that was offered to him and placed it to his side.

"W-what is Hibari-san doing here?" he asked shyly, scurrying a bit closer.

"Your mother invited me in," he answered coolly.

"Oh..." So she  _did_  invite him in.

There seemed to be a flash of something in his steel eyes before he edged forward with a quirk of his lips.

"I've come to repay my debt."

Tsuna would later recognize that look in his eyes to be Hibari's 'This amuses me and I know you're suffering but I don't care' face.

Basically his sadistic/happy look.

Wonderful.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi has officially gained a stalker much to his displeasure.

Instead of quick glances and stares, Hibari Kyoya would now pop out randomly to demand him to let him repay his debt. He looked like he was having fun too! The jerk... Tsuna could only freak out every time the skylark suddenly appeared.

**_On the way to school:_ **

_"Herbivore, accept it!"_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_At the park:_ **

_"Herbivore, I hate owing people."_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_On the way home:_ **

_"Herbivore-"_

_"Hiieee! Hibari-san! I told you you owe me nothing!"_

_"...Accept it or I will bite you to death." *tonfa gleams*_

_"Wait, wha- oww!"_

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he once again managed to avoid the skylark by running. Why did Hibari even want the brunet to request something from him anyways? It was true that Hibari was quite prideful and hated owing others, but there had to be a better solution right? He didn't have to pursue him like this. Urgh, he didn't want to think about this anymore. Hibari was too confusing, and all this thinking was making his head spin. He's also pretty sure that he had already lost dozens of brain cells because of the raven.

The brunet yawned before collapsing on his bed, running really tired him out...it wouldn't hurt to take a nap right?

* * *

Caramel eyes opened to meet with steely orbs.

Tsuna blinked.

Steel orbs blinked.

Wait. Something was off. Dark hair. Grey eyes. Brain is connecting. Understanding is reached.

"Hiiieeee!" The brunet squealed, flying backwards in panic. What the heck?! Pain erupted as his head collided with something hard. He rubbed his sore head, rolling around on the bed in pain. OWWW! That wall hurt.

Hibari just continued to stare at him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"H-Hibari-san! How did you-?!"

"...Your window is broken, herbivore."

Tsuna blinked before he glanced at the window. And true to his word, the window was in fact broken. Shards littered the floor and Tsuna swore he could see some clinging onto the skylark as well. Understanding dawned and he leapt from his bed, "Hiieee- mum is going to kill me!"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you use the door?!" he demanded, exasperated and way too tired to care that the older boy in front of him could easily give him a dozen concussions.

"Hn." The skylark rose a brow, giving Tsuna a look that the brunet translated as  _'Door? Psh. Doors are for losers and herbivores'._ Huh...that didn't seem right. The brunet noted that he should definitely find a way to understand the language of Hibaris. Clearly it was not normal.

"Favor." The skylark gruffly demanded and Tsuna just wanted to cry. Not this again!

Seeing that the boy clearly would not leave him alone any time soon unless he achieved his goal, Tsuna decided to just give in. But...the skylark had also given him so much trouble and he had even broken his window! Tsuna admitted that he  _was_  feeling rather vindictive. He also admitted that he was being quite stupid. Really, he didn't even think properly...must have been half asleep or something. His words were blunt and thoughtless, but he didn't think he would ever change them.

"Be my friend."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was pretty surprised when the herbivore stated his request.

No, he was downright shocked, but the only hint of his disbelief was a slight and quick widening of his eyes. The little animal had guts to demand such a thing. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a short and scrawny brunet with large brown eyes. Gravity defying fluffy locks. (And no, he was not tempted to pet them...anyone who says so otherwise will be bitten to death.) No friends due to his...clumsiness and shyness. Known as Dame-Tsuna, and one of the most weakest herbivores he had ever seen.

Hibari himself had no interest in him, the boy was quiet and blended in with everyone else. He was not a troublemaker nor one to seek attention. He was just there, and therefore- the brunet did not warrant his attention. His only misconducts were arriving to school late a few times and doing horrendously in school. But something had caught his eye that day when a group of students had came to him for revenge. A flash of something bright and burning with potential.

_"And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"_

His eyes were a burning orange, filled with his resolution and belief. His voice that was stuttering so subsided into a tone of absolute conviction. It was awfully mesmerizing. Hibari had always been quite a good judge of people, though everyone usually defaulted as a 'herbivore'. He was able to distinguish trash and people who were shallow, greedy and weak from those rare strong people who he knew were going to get far in life. Getting far did not necessarily mean getting good grades and a decent job, no- those things were petty. It did not even mean that had to be good at fighting (though he preferred them to be). Only those who were strong- those who held resolution would get far in the end.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely going to get far. (He had been unsure at first, but with a bit of polishing, the brunet would shine.)

He admitted that stalking and scaring the boy so much was not the best idea, but well- it was slightly amusing how the brunet ran. Besides, he wanted to observe the boy more. He wanted to see his growth and evolution.

_"Be my friend."_

Yes. He was definitely interesting.

There was only  _one_  clear answer in his head.

* * *

Tsuna was surprised.

Very, very surprised.

Hibari had said yes.

He had said yes.

To potential crowding! To loud noises! To...be friends with him?

The skylark had given him a thoughtful look before nodding. He had looked so sure, so convinced!

The shock was slowly wearing off and Tsuna blinked. The skylark was no where to be found. Imagination? Nope. The glass was still there.

Another realization kicked in. Tsuna had a friend. A friend that was very violent and liked punishing people for being herbivores. But still. A friend. The brunet felt slightly giddy, a light warm feeling engulfs him and his heart skips a beat. He had a friend!

And then reality sunk in.

A friend who also broke his window and left him to deal with the repercussions!

His mother was going to _kill_  him! (as sweet as she was)

And then Tsuna would have to go hunt down his 'friend' and kill  _him_!

Then again, he would probably get beaten up instead.


	2. Window Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gets another visit. Kyoya's parents are delighted. Kinda. At least one of them is. Kyoya just wants to bite everyone to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trash k thanks. ... IM SORRY, I just kinda died? But I edited a chapter, a filler one but still a chapter. For development purposes. And um, I write this fic for smiles c: It'd be nice if you feel happy reading this fic because its full of fluff and humor, and hopefully not too much cringe worthy ooc-ness. And thank you for the kudos and bookmarks gah!!

Tsuna woke up to a positively beautiful morning, the sun was shining- the birds were chirping and everything was just perfectly peaceful.

(...Which, on hindsight- should've been suspicious _because it was too peaceful._ )

He had a rather nice sleep despite the cold air blowing from the broken window (which he had stuck tape all over). His mom had not found out about it somehow, and he thanked every god on earth for it.

It was a weekend, luckily- and he was rather grateful for it. Now he had some free time to find a way to fix the window. Though to be truthful, he doubted he would be able to fix it properly, he was known as Dame-Tsuna after all, and what did he know about windows anyways? They were made of glass right? Ugh, he was too sleepy to think. Tsuna stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, yawning. He could already hear and smell breakfast! The brunet couldn't wait to dig in, his mom's cooking was the best, and it always made him happy to eat it.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled, and the brunet blinked, in the midst of brushing his teeth.

"Hurry! You have a friend outside waiting for you!" she added with a giggle.

Tsuna frowned, brows furrowing. Friend? He didn't have any- oh.

_OH._

Blanching, he quickly spit out the water and wiped his mouth before dashing down the stairs. He yelled a quick 'good morning' before dashing to the door and opening it.

And there he was, leaning against the front gate, steely eyes narrowed as he waited impatiently. Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" the brunet squeaked.

The skylark simply stared at him. "You are meeting my parents."

"Hiieee?!" Meet his parents?!

Hibari frowned at the loud shriek before throwing a glance at the windows. "The window." Tsuna blinked, waiting for an explanation. He received none. The window...the broken window?

"They want to fix it?"

The skylark gave a curt nod. Well. At least he didn't have to panic about fixing the window any more. But...these were _Hibari's_ parents, and if they were anything like the boy in front of him, he would rather not see them. He really didn't need two other Hibaris bugging him about repayment, one was more than enough in his humble opinion.

"Come."

Caramel orbs snapped open in surprise and Tsuna jerked. "Right now?!"

Hibari gave him a stony look, steel eyes narrowing.

"B-but I have to eat breakfast!"

"You will eat at my place."

"B-but my mother-"

"I have already notified her."

He did? And she let him? Oh hell, it was like she wanted him to get killed! He shot the door a petulant look before sighing in defeat.

"Alright..."

He really hoped he left with good first impressions. Last thing he needed was disapproval from the skylark's parents.

* * *

Tsuna soon found himself kneeling on soft cushions, squirming in front of curious onyx eyes.

They looked eerily similar. The father and son pair that is. He glanced at the older Hibari before looking at the boy who sat next to him. Very similar. It was like the senior Hibari had cloned himself perfectly. (And wasn't that a scary thought? And maybe Hibari's children will also- oh no he was not thinking about this ick.)

Turned out that the Hibari family was more then interested about the mysterious little boy who their emotional-stunted son had brought home. Very interested. Hibari's mother seemed to be glimmering with excitement and about to jump out of her seat. She was a beautiful woman with fair dark hair and dark eyes, cladding a simple sakura patterned kimono. Hibari's father was a lot more calm with raven hair and onyx eyes; just like his son. Or his son was just like his father, they had similar stony faces. He was dressed in a dark kimono.

"Introduce yourself, herbivore."

Tsuna jolted at the older boy's voice and nodded, shifting his gaze from the floor to the two adults. "H-hello. My name is Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." he gave them a tentative shy smile, careful not to offend them.

Hibari Suzume did her best. But her best was clearly not enough.

The boy had such fluffy hair and those caramel eyes of his were just so impossibly large and he sounded so shy!

The Hibari matriarch let out a squeal before diving over the table to try to grab the adorable brunet. In which said brunet tried to back up while squeaking in surprise. She was fortunately (or unfortunately) thwarted by her own flesh and blood, Kyoya when he yanked Tsuna away. Suzume pouted at her son before glaring at her husband. He was pulling the back collar of her kimono while drinking his tea calmly. The ass! Treating her as if she was a temperamental kitten being reprimanded! She sniffed before sitting back down, missing the grateful look the brunet sent her son.

"Well, Tsuna-kun! Welcome," she gave him a warm smile, as if she had not just attempted to glomp him. "I apologize for my son's behavior and we will fully repair it." she guaranteed.

Kyoya seemed to sulk for a moment before glaring at his mother.

Tsuna flushed before giving her a grateful smile. "T-thank you Hibari-san."

"Aww- don't call me that! Just call me Suzume."

"Ehh? Um, Suzume-san?" he tilted his head in a way that Suzume found adorable and it was very hard not to reach over and hug him tight. She may have had a son and loved him very much- but Tsuna was just too cute! Besides...her son was too stoic at times. It was like having doppelgangers around. The father and son pair were just so alike in their monosyllabic ways. Tsuna was just perfect and she could just see the two boys becoming best friends. It was about time that Kyoya found a friend in her opinion. She had began to worry that he would never find one. (If he couldn't even find a friend, how would he ever find a spouse?) The boy just seemed to love chasing other kids around with his tonfas. (She knew it had been a bad idea- but nooo, her husband just had to buy them for him. Now he had to handle all the damages-hah!)

Official business done, she beamed at the brunet and clasped her hands together neatly. Time for the fun part.

"So...how did you two meet?"

* * *

"Ano, Hibar-"

"Not a word," he responded swiftly, glowering at his feet. He should _have_ known she would do that, he should have kept her away from the brunet.

Tsuna wisely kept his mouth shut, snickering inwardly.

Who knew Hibari would have been so cute as a baby? Scratch that.

Who knew he would have looked so good in girl's clothing?


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even a 'Dame' could be a hero.

Perhaps Tsuna simply didn't learn from his past experiences. Perhaps he was just fated to be caught in such situations. Perhaps the world hated him.

Caramel orbs blinked uneasily as he peered at the small arguing group. They weren't arguing per say, more like...bullying? Even from here, Tsuna could hear the insults and jeers that left the mouths of the older boys. Unfortunately, he couldn't really see what they were doing, not at this angle at least.

(But maybe that's... fortunate? He couldn't see the victim, and the victim didn't see him either. He wouldn't know that Tsuna had just passed by without helping-)

His first thought was to run away, to pretend that he didn't see the scene. He wasn't naive enough to think that he could handle the two older boys- they were a lot stronger and taller. And then guilt hit him; he was also bullied, taunted, and treated horribly. What kind of person was he to ignore such a scene when he himself knew how scary it was? He would just be like the others who offered one piteous glance before turning away. Even when he was crying and terrified.

Caramel orbs flickered to an orange colour before returning back to it's original colour. He would help him, or at least try to distract the older boys so that the victim could run away. Knuckles whitening at his tight grip, he approached them from the bushes, a broken stick in his hand. Taking a quiet breath, he tossed the wooden branch- startling the two middle schoolers. They glanced at him in surprise, before their lips twisted into a sneer. "Now look who arrived?"

"Go away kid, if you know what's good for you," the taller one grunted.

It was so cliche that Tsuna almost laughed, but instead- he glared waveringly at them, legs numbing and stuck in place. He could feel himself shaking, but he took a step closer. "L-leave him alone!"

The shorter one rose a brow, scoffing. "Hah? And what are you going to do if I don't? Run to your mommy?"

Tsuna stiffened, ignoring the jab in favor of making eye contact with the red head. The brunet blinked, staring into brilliant green eyes hidden underneath thick green framed glasses. The boy was disheveled and looked absolutely frightened. Tsuna gave him a sympathetic look, trying to convey his message via eyes.

Hey. If he could sort of understand Hibari language, he was sure he could talk to others with eyes alone.

* * *

 

Irie Shoichi never wished for much; he had no friends, and while having one might be nice- it wasn't as if he needed one to survive. He didn't really stick out, and the only notable thing to others were his rather good grades. He had weird stomach pains when he was nervous and stressed out, (which was more than 90% of the time) which led to others brushing him off as 'boring.' The redhead's only hobby was to tinker and build things, it was just so fascinating to him. Shoichi was alone, and he never did wish to become better or to remotely even try. What's the point after all? It was much easier to keep his head down, struggling would only make it more painful for him. If bullies came to him for money, he would give it to them. If they came for his lunch, he would give it to them.

The only thing he would not even think to hand over were his beloved inventions; work that he placed so much effort and time in. They would have to pry it from his loose fingers! Bullies usually went away after he refused to give it to them, even when they had beat him up. Usually. But these bullies didn't budge no matter what. He felt completely hopeless, so when a short brunet popped out and tried to help him- he suddenly felt as though the world seemed to brighten all of a sudden.

(Before darkening again because that brunet was even tinier then him; he looked like the type to break after one punch. In fact, wasn't Shouichi older?)

The boy had gravity defying brown hair, and the largest brown eyes. It was obvious that he was scared, and Shouichi could clearly see the slight tremors of his body. And suddenly, he felt like a complete coward. This boy was trying to help him when Shouichi wasn't even _trying_ to help himself. Honestly, dragging innocent people into this... he really was the worst. 

"Pathetic..." he almost murmurs, before remembering that there were much more important things than personal realizations. The brunet was going to get beaten! And it was all his fault! Oh God, his stomach was starting to cramp even more now. His green eyes darted towards the brunet's, and he blinked at the sight he saw.

Caramel eyes stared at him (had he been doing that the entire time?), flickering to- an orange color? Before turning back to caramel.

_Run away._

He could feel it. That was what the boy was trying to convey, as strange as it sounded. The reasonable part of him told him to scat, to run as far as he could and to not look back. Maybe find an adult. But another part told him to stay, he had a feeling something interesting was going to happen and those orange eyes simply mesmerized him. He couldn't look away.

Screw reasonable. He had enough of being reasonable and submissive. It was high time for him to fight back anyway.

* * *

 

Tsuna stood, shock still as the redhead refused to budge, green eyes glimmering with some sort of resolve. He eyed the middle schoolers with panic. This wasn't suppose to happen! He was supposed to run! _Why??_

Only his reflexes saved him from getting punched in the gut as he jumped back. The tall middle schooler glared at him, making a tch-ing noise. "Bug off!"

The brunet simply blinked, wondering how he managed to dodge that. He didn't get enough time to analyse the newly acquired information before the other one tried to ram into him. Tsuna yelped, ducking while trying to protect his head. The abrupt action left the shorter middle schooler unbalanced, fumbling, and then tripping over Tsuna and falling onto the ground. The taller one looked shocked before running at the tiny brunet. His fist grazed Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna eeped as he lost his balance, colliding with him, accidentally tripping the tall boy. The older boy fell face flat onto the shorter middle schooler who groaned at the extra weight.

Adrenaline pumping, he took the chance and grabbed the redhead who had frozen and tugged him away.

* * *

 

They stopped when Tsuna thought that they were a safe distance away, huffing and puffing. The brunet wiped the sweat away from his forehead before turning to glance at the boy he had dragged along. He was also huffing and looked rather tired.

The brunet looked around, recgonizing this part of the neighborhood thankfully (he really, _really_ didn't need to add 'getting lost' to the list of troubles that had occurred this week). His house wasn't that far off. His thoughts were interrupted when a hoarse voice started speaking.

"..T-that was cool."

Caramel eyes blinked in surprise. "E-eh? Cool?"

The redhead nodded excitedly. "Yes! You were so cool- like a hero! Ah! Um, I mean...Thank you so much," he mumbled, flushing in embarrassment when he realized how childish he sounded.

Tsuna flushed, feeling a trill of excitement. He had...saved someone. He helped someone! Someone thought that he was a hero! "I-I..didn't do much," he stuttered.

"No! You helped me even though it was dangerous! I...am grateful." The red head's grip on the object he was holding tightened and for the first time, Tsuna noticed what the boys had wanted.

It was a robot.

A beautiful metal coloured robot. His heart beat quickened in excitement. It was a really cool robot! He had wanted to be a robot, but that was before the other kids had taunted and made fun of his dream. (He had cried that day, was being a robot truly that bad?) He didn't want to be one now though. (Still, they would be forever cool to him.)  
"Thats a really cool robot."

The redhead blinked before rubbing his arm sheepishly. "Eh? Um, thank you. It took a while to make."

Amber eyes widened. "You made it?!"

The boy blushed at the amazement in the brunet's voice and nodded shyly.

"That's amazing!" And it truly was, to be able to make something like that.

The redhead gave him another smile before ducking his head. Tsuna glanced at him and his injuries and decided that his mother would definitely help out.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I like being called Tsuna more."

"Ah, Irie Shouichi."

"Ah...Shouichi? W-want to come my house? Mom should be able to help with those bruises."

The redhead looked hesitant before caving in and nodding. "That would be great."

The two walked home in a awkward yet comfortable chatter, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel giddy.

Friend number two sounded quite nice.

* * *

 

It was also on the walk home that made Tsuna feel that something was quite abnormal about his new normal friend. But that couldn't be it could it? It was just his paranoia talking right? Right?

It wasn't until Hibari showed off his new weapon improvements (steel tonfas with chains) while beating up a bunch of herbivores did Tsuna finally realize that his new friend was sadly not normal. He was trouble too.

Big, big trouble. Bombs and crazy robots trouble.

(A/N: Eee this is old haha. But I reached 1000+ follows on Attracting Trouble on FF.NET Q A Q Im crying.)


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they bond. (Tsuna regrets everything.)

The sun was setting and a reddish-orange hue filled the sky. Pale clouds drifted easily and there seemed to be a calm peace surrounding the city of Namimori and its people. In a certain house and room, there was a tense silence as Tsuna continued to smile brightly.

It was not strained at all. (Or so he would like to think.)

"...Herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The skylark glanced at the third occupant in the room, a red head who looked like he was about to collapse from nervousness and fear.

"I do _not_ do crowds," he continued dryly. The red head flinched as if struck, green eyes darting around nervously as if looking for the nearest escape route.

"Three is not a crowd, it's simply a group." The brunet chirped, he was feeling much more confident now. Besides, he knew that Hibari wouldn't _really_ hurt him. (He was also feeling quite vindictive.) "Hibari-san, meet Shouichi-kun." The raven glowered silently, hands twitching as if he was itching for his tonfas- which were luckily confiscated by Nana (who did so because Tsuna asked. Not that Hibari knew or anything). "You know, Shouchi-kun can make robots!"

The red head in question gulped as Hibari's glare seemed to increase thrice-fold.

When his hero wanted him to meet his friend, this is not what Shouichi had expected!

How the heck did Tsuna befriend the infamous skylark?!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a rather territorial boy, what he claimed as his was solely _his_. He did not _share_. Especially not with someone who looked like he could keel over any moment. Weak! The raven found his eye twitching as the brunet continued to beam at him. He would be biting the herbivores to death if not for the fact that the little animal had _blackmailed_ him. Blackmail. _HIM_! The brunet had gained quite a bit of confidence in front of him; a part of him felt pleased to see that Tsuna trusted him, while the other wanted him to be scared of him again, at least so he that he won't try to do something so ridiculous. Set him up? Hah! He did not _need_ friends. (Beside the brunet of course, not that Tsuna was a friend or anything.)

He continued to glower at the red head as Tsuna excused himself from the room.

Shouichi on the other hand was in the midst of having a break down.

* * *

The door shut behind him softly and Tsuna mentally apologized to Shouchi, it was like pushing the red head off a cliff. But hey, keeping two people in the same room should help them tolerate each other at least. Well actually...make _Hibari_ tolerate the red head at least. This could go in two ways. One: Hibari and Shouichi will somewhat get along. Two: Hibari will murder Shouichi for spazzing out. Luckily, the tonfas were gone so at worst it would be just a little scrabble.

Feeling quite pleased, Tsuna went out to go buy the groceries.

Hopefully everything would be well when he got back.

* * *

Tsuna really shouldn't have left.

AT ALL.

Leaving the skylark, red head and his MOTHER alone was not a good idea.

_He should have locked the door!_

He came back to the sight of Nana and his two friends...going through his baby books! The brunet squeaked, mortified as her mother cooed over his photos- and _did Hibari just shove a few of them in his pockets with a sadistic smirk?!_ He squealed, dropping the bags and diving toward the books- in which Hibari yanked them away and he was left with nothing but his battered pride and well, shrinking manliness.

He inwardly sobbed when Shouichi also slipped some photos into his pockets.

This was not the bonding moment he wanted!

And then Hibari got his tonfas back and _everything just went to hell_.

Turned out that Shouichi could not only build robots, he could build weapons too- and rather gleefully. Those chains and spikes of his sounded quite destructive. And Hibari had that glint his eye again. Tsuna dubbed it as the 'Crazy, someone is going to die' glint.

Those poor, _poor_ victims in Namimori never saw it coming.


	5. why is this my life??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna once had a dream- it had sounded so nice in his head. Now?  
> .  
> Yeah, that dream wasn't gonna turn real. (He prays it won't.)

"...Shouichi?"

"Y-yes Tsuna-kun?"

"Is it just me, or is someone following you?" Tsuna drawled, squinting at the blonde who stalked after the red head like a phantom. A lollipop sticks out of his mouth, and the green jumpsuit he wore made him stick out quite a bit. The blonde blinks at him almost robotically, and for a moment- Tsuna wondered if Shouichi had _built_ him or something. (Which is ridiculous- a real, moving robot? Pfft, there was no way...

.

.

.

There was no way right? Right??)

The red head gulped nervously before shifting his glasses and shooting him an anxious smile.

"Ah, this is Spanner...he's a new transfer student in my class. He likes building things.." (Ah! Of course! A transfer! Now Tsuna felt stupid...)

The brunet perked up at that. "Like robots?"

The blonde twirled the stick of the lollipop in his hand, nodding. "Robots are the coolest, and Shouichi is quite good at building them. There is nothing better than the shiny steel of the robot, the machinery and wires that connect like perfect puzzle pieces, and the sharp, eye-shooting lasers." He paused. "Except for Anime," he mutters to himself quietly before continuing. "But robots are truly blah blah blah."

Shouichi got over his initial shyness and jumped into the conversation, elated. "I know. Isn't it amazing blah blah blah?"

Tsuna just blinked. Okayyy, techy nerdy stuff, he had no idea what they were talking about and did not even bother to try.

Still, he found his head hurting after twenty minutes of blabber.

* * *

"I heard you came from Italy, how is it here?"

"Japan has a lot of interesting things, especially the advanced technology and robots," the blonde hummed, going through a manga that Shouchi had lent him.

Tsuna shrugged, "I guess."

The two sat in silence as they waited for Shouchi to come back. They were currently at the red head's house and Shouchi was out to get tea while they stayed in his bed room. The red head didn't take long to come back, a tray of tea and snacks within hand as he placed it on the small table. "Here you go."

Tsuna nodded in thanks before reaching for a cookie, and Spanner did the same- taking out his lollipop. He briefly paused for a moment before shutting his book shut. "So, Shouichi- I heard you upgraded a weapon?"

Shouchi perked up. "Ah- I did. For Hibari-san. His tonfas now have chains and spikes~" he said happily, pride in his voice. (A bit too happily for creating a weapon of mass destruction in Tsuna's opinion. Hibari+Tonfa= Trouble and pain. But Hibari+Tonfa+Spikes and Chains= Weapon of mass destruction and pain.) "As the defender of Namimori, it's gotten a lot easier for him now."

Spanner blinked, but his interest was piqued. "Defender?"

Tsuna decided to jump in the conversation at this moment, trying to clear any possible misunderstandings since _he_ was the one who convinced Shouchi that no, Hibari will not bite him, and no- Hibari will not beat him up for no reason. God forbid Spanner started talking to Hibari normally and incurring his wrath. "He's not really a defender...at least not legally, but he protects Namimori from trouble makers. _(More like he destroyed the trouble makers.)_ But he's really just beating down rule breakers," Tsuna explained warily.

Spanner glanced at Tsuna, and then at Shouichi before nodding- as if he had just decided something very important. "I see," he responded wisely.

Based on the glint in his eyes, Tsuna had a feeling that, _no_ \- he did not 'see' _at all_.

* * *

"Herbivore."

This time, Tsuna found himself gulping without the extra leverage.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The raven twitched, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "They're multiplying. Like cockroaches."

Tsuna glanced at the two boys chatting amiably and shrugged. "At least they'll invent some cool stuff that could benefit you?"

The skylark twitched but accepted the possibility. Two is better then one after all..

"No more after this one."

Tsuna just sent him an innocent smile, but did not respond.

He had a feeling that there was going to be _a lot_ more people joining.

...And that Hibari was going to _murder_ him.

* * *

The brunet was given a gift from his new friend the next morning. Tsuna could only stare at it blankly, not comprehending at all. It couldn't be what he thought it was. It just wasn't possible. Hell- how could an eight year-old even get their hands on one anyways?

"Spanner?"

"Hm?"

"...Is this a taser?"

"Hn." He nodded before going back to his reading.

And that was that.

* * *

Tsuna seriously wondered if all if his friends, both present and future ones- were going to be crazy. If so, then he should seriously reconsider his past goal of reaching one hundred friends.

He didn't think he could take so much trouble.

_Seriously._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh- thank you guys so much for the kudos ; u ; Hnngg- it means a lot to me!! Please tell me what you think of AT so far //flops


	6. Apparently Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna: *proceeds to break down into incoherent sobs*

"Ah. You're the boy who I killed."

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age eight. Currently having the biggest ' _what the hell??_ ' moment ever. He continued to stare blankly at the white haired boy in front of him. Here he was, just trying to buy some marshmallows, when the boy, who had been in front of the marshmallows- noticed him. Why did he only ever meet crazy people? Was the world filled with crazy people or something? Why hadn't he met anyone normal yet??

"I think you have the wrong person," the brunet reasoned, giving the boy a polite smile.

Lavender eyes blinked, staring at him again. He shook his head. "No I don't. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right? My other selves killed you."

Tsuna's eye twitched at his name. "Other selves?"

"Yeah, other versions of me in other worlds. I usually end up taking over the world, though you were my only obstacle," the boy chirped, smiling in a fox like manner.

...Okay. So apparently not only was he murdered by this guy, this guy also happened to be a deranged lunatic bent on taking over the world. Tsuna took this moment to inwardly sob.

"No...I think you have the wrong person." The brunet insisted. The boy blinked once again, tilting his head as he looked at the brunet up and down. "No," he frowned. "I know you're-"

"Tsuna-kun?"

The brunet blinked, turning around to stare into the green eyes of one Irie Shouichi. He didn't think he had ever been more grateful. "Shouichi-kun!" The red head blinked, lugging around a purple plastic basket, and Tsuna could see some green vegetables sticking out of the basket.

"I was just-"

"Shouichi-kun!" A white blur crashed into Shouichi, earning a yelp from the boy as he tumbled onto the ground. "I knew I would find you!"

The boy gaped, baffled as the wind got knocked out of him. He shifted his glasses that had slipped down before looking at the boy who had tackled him. White hair and mischievous lavender orbs gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"W-who?" The red head stammered, not understanding. And was that Tsuna sneaking away? Shouichi cringed, trying to get the boy -who was blabbing about whatever- off while inwardly cursing the brunet for escaping.

The traitor!

* * *

Tsuna sighed, glad that he was away from the crazy boy. He inwardly apologized to the red head and hoped that he wouldn't be _too_ mad. The brunet had no intention of adding more people to his 'crazy-and-troublesome-friends-and-semi-friends' group. Three was more than enough. Besides, this one admitted to murdering him! That crossed the line, didn't it?

He opened the door to his home, glad that he was back without a lunatic following him.

"Mum! I'm back." He allowed himself to push the bag of groceries onto the table before heading upstairs.

"Ah- Welcome back, Tsu-kun! Your friends are already here."

Tsuna paused, brows twisting. Which friend was it? It probably wasn't Shouichi. But if it was Spanner or Hibari... The brunet sighed, going back down and headed towards the kitchen instead.

* * *

...He took one look at the two boys sitting at the table and inwardly groaned. Of course! Why didn't he expect it? It seemed like a regular routine by now. (How did they even get here before him?)

Shouichi smiled- and Tsuna could feel some sort of underlying satisfaction in it (probably because he ditched him and left him to the mercy of that..thing). The white haired boy just smiled foxily, observing everything.

Tsuna simply let out one huff before manning up and allowing himself to get dragged into trouble again.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi- I hope you won't kill me any time soon..."

_Better yet, don't kill me at all._

_Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSH- THANKS FOR THE 100 KUDOS!!! Q A Q //screeaammmss


	7. Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto Takeshi slips in perfectly like rain.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was... interesting, Takeshi decided as he spotted the shorter brunet running down the street once more, an irritated skylark chasing after him. He wasn't really sure when it started. Perhaps it started when the boy started talking to the infamous skylark, or when he dragged along a redhead who seemed much too nervous. Or was it when the foreign blond joined them? Takeshi wasn't too sure.

Or maybe...he was always interesting? The brunet had never really talked in class, in fact- Takeshi didn't know anything about his classmate at all. Well, except for him being 'Dame-Tsuna' that is.

But seeing him now..was he really Dame?

So many different people drifted to him, and despite all the differences- they all looked like they belonged there. By his side. From the skylark to the newest one- the white-haired boy with the foxy smile.

Takeshi was a simple person, why have complications? It will only make you sad and stressed. He doesn't over think anything, and in this it was the same. While his instincts can tell him things about the brunet, his main thought about him was that...it was nice to have friends. Well actually, it was something more in the lines of 'I would like to be his friend because he is a super cool dude.'

Now don't get him wrong- he had friends. But it was..different. He often wondered if they would still be his friends if he wasn't so good at baseball, but that thought was soon thrown away since it was complicated. But all the expectations were piling up on him, and he felt strained. He loved baseball..yet the bat seemed so _heavy_ in his hands now…

Oh! But back to Tsuna now. Tsuna..it had a much nicer ring than Tsunayoshi.

He's not really sure why he's watching them, the brunet and his group of misfit friends, all he knows is that he wants to join them. They looked happy, and always seemed to be having fun. Takeshi wanted something like that.

And the only solution is...to be Tsuna's friend!

And that was why he was currently running out of the store, grinning at the prospect of gaining a super cool friend.

* * *

"Oi! Tsuna!"

Tsuna blinked, panting as he looked back. He had just managed to escape from the skylark's wrath since the boy had to go do something else. Was that..Yamamoto Takeshi?

What did the baseball star want with him?!

"Ah, Yamamoto-san. What's wrong?"

The taller boy grinned, "Nothing. I just saw you there and you seemed to be having fun with Hibari-san. Mind if I join you sometimes?"

The brunet blinked, perplexed. Fun? Running away from a bloodthirsty prefect who was going to beat you into a bloody pulp was fun? That was the first time that Tsuna doubted Yamamoto Takeshi's sanity. _And he had seemed so normal too_ , he thought with desperation.

"You have an interesting definition of fun.."

Yamamoto simply laughs, tilting his head obliviously.

..Or maybe not so obliviously? The baseball player seemed rather strained..strange. Tsuna couldn't explain it- but there was something in the way he smiled, face tense and fists clenched tightly unconsciously. He may not know much about the boy and his circumstances, but he can tell when someone was weary. It was in the way he stood, the flash of tiredness in his eyes, and the slightly slumped shoulders.

Yamamoto Takeshi was slowly breaking.

And all Tsuna could think about was how he was in the past, slowly fading away and tired of the world. It was strange -but no less saddening- that the baseball player would have the exact same thoughts and feelings as Dame-Tsuna.

And then Tsuna thought about his weird friends, how it started with a rather annoyed skylark who hated owing people, a nervous boy with a passion for inventing, another boy who loved robots, and well...he supposed Byakuran would also be in his group, a boy with strange circumstances and a certain darkness in his eyes. Tsuna was planning on fixing that soon though, the white haired boy seemed to be hiding something important…(Then again, he _had_ only joined a few days ago.)

Yamamoto seemed slightly strained, and Tsuna realized that he had kept the boy waiting. "Ah! Sorry about that, I was just thinking." he mumbled sheepishly before smiling brightly. "And of course, you can join us anytime you want to."

Yamamoto lights up and Tsuna couldn't help but feel happy that the baseball player was so happy. "Hahaa..thanks!"

"Ah. I have to warn you though...my friends..are kind of..weird."

"Weird?"

The brunet nods, "They may be weird.. but they're the _best_ friends anyone can have."

* * *

Tsuna doesn't know if he can help Yamamoto, but he sure as hell -can- and _will_ try. And the first step was to introduce the taller teen to his crazy friends.

After all, if the brunet can find solace in that crazy bunch- surely the baseball player can do the same?

Tsuna doesn't worry much though, he has a feeling that Yamamoto Takeshi will fit in perfectly.

...Perhaps a little _too_ perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee, thanks for reading this dorky fic! This is the recently revised version of Attracting Trouble on FF. I have more chapters, but those aren't edited yet so yeah otl. I technically have 15 chapters of this on FF, so if you're curious- feel free to check it out there. HOWEVER, those are the ones still filled with mistakes so I'd advise you not to read them yet! I'll post them here when I edit and add stuff. I fixed a lot of plot holes and mistakes in the first chapter already haha. Umm, if you have any questions- feel free to ask! 
> 
> And yes, this is a non-mafia Tsuna fic! Since I wanted to make a point that Tsuna could still have his friends even without being a mafia boss. Kinda like fate, you know? Besides, KHR!Mafia is cool and stuff, but I can't imagine my bby killing peeps, just ugh- he'll probably be hurt and I don't want him to be hurt *sobs*. The mafia will still be in this! Vongola will still exist! The only thing different is that Nono's sons did not die off.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
